Blame it on A Dream
by Meejan
Summary: My first fanfic... Harry has re-occurring dreams and knows how to stop them. SLASH HP DM There's more if you want it!


Mission Dream  
  
By: Kyosobe, Shadow_Ryo Warning: shonen ai ...kissing H/D Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related... things and characters are not mine. They are Copyright J.K.Rowling  
  
Hey, my first fanfiction... never thought it would be Harry Potter... ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, oh Harry... please... save me. Harry, don't let me fall... I need you, really, I do... Harry... Harry!!!  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start. The same dream that had been occurring over and over again each night as he lay down to sleep... he had just had it again... He sighed and put on his glasses. Today, they would end. He knew what he had to-, no, could do to stop them. He could to act...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the potions classroom, a certain Malfoy was frantically trying to get his potion right. Growling, he slammed the vial he was using on the table. It smashed, and little glass shards cut his hands, creating a small pool of blood on the floor. Luckily, there was no one around to see his defiant gesture. Or so he thought.  
  
"A bit short-tempered there Malfoy?", Harry smiled. "Maybe I can help..."  
  
Stepping out of the shadows where he was watching, he cast a silencing spell. For, it was late at night in the Hogwarts halls, and he didn't want anyone to catch them. Draco glared up at him from his position on the floor. ( he had fell, and was content to stay there.)  
  
"If you don't talk, I'll remove the spell. But only if you do what I say, and no complaints."  
  
Glaring still, Draco nodded.  
  
"Alright, I want you to stand up and close your eyes."  
  
Immediately, Draco started to protest.  
  
"No way, Potter, your not-"  
  
"I can, and I will, Malfoy. Now do it!"  
  
Reluctantly, Draco stood. And fell. He gave a little grunt and looked down at his hands. They were torn and bloody. He looked a bit dizzy.  
  
"Potter." Barely a whisper.  
  
"..." Harry looked into Draco's unfocused eyes and was just in time to catch him when he fell.  
  
"Hmm. What was in that potion you were trying to mix, Draco?" Harry said softly. Then he picked Draco ( who was surprisingly light ) up and carried him over to the wall and set him down. ( what? There was no where else! )  
  
Sighing, he looked over at the now messy table. Sifting through it's contents, he finally came across what he was looking for. A formula. Scanning the list of ingredients, he discovered a certain amount of deadly ones.  
  
"Draco, really... ", He thought aloud. "What would you do with this?"  
  
Then he looked at the pieces of glass that littered the table and floor. Inspecting a piece, he noted that there was a substance on it, most likely something fatal or poisonous.  
  
Sighing, he went to prepare an antidote.  
  
"Draco, if you fainted because of this, then I can help you. I'm no good at potions, but... I think I can do a simple revival..."  
  
And indeed he could. In less than 10 minutes, he had an antidote. It was simple, providing that the potion on the glass wasn't too strong.  
  
Propping the silver-blonde up with one arm, he put the reviving potion up to Draco's mouth. And tipped it back. Draco had to take but one sip of the concoction, and he was back to his senses.  
  
"Good! Now all I have to do is bandage your hands." Harry reached behind him and took out some white gauze.  
  
Wrapping them around his hands, he asked Draco, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Mmm...." Draco closed his eyes. "No, not really"  
  
"...Okay, I'm done"  
  
Draco didn't make to move off of Harry's lap.  
  
"...You know, Draco, you can leave anytime..."  
  
"What did you call me?" Eyes still closed.  
  
"Malfoy... I called you Malfoy."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
Harry bit his lip. He didn't want the dreams to come back... besides, they were only dreams and he wanted.... Well,.... what did he want...?  
  
While he was sitting, confused, Draco opened one eye and studied him.  
  
He's so beautiful... hn. That gives me an idea...  
  
Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's. Startled, Harry could do much but open his mouth in surprise. Which was exactly what Draco wanted. Eventually, Harry got the idea, and started kissing back. And when they came up for air, Draco was smirking.  
  
"Bet you liked that, eh, Potter?"  
  
Harry was speechless. That was his plan! Oh well, at least now he didn't have to do it. ...But, just to be sure...  
  
He went in for another, and that is how they spent most of that night, before moving on to... other... activities.  
  
~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^ ~*~^~*~^*~^~~*^~*^~~*^*~^~*^~*~^~*~  
  
Owari? That was my first fanfiction ever. ^_^ Well, the first I ever typed and posted anyway. I know, short. And it really has not much of a plot. I'm just posting this to see what people think. And if you really didn't mind this, then review, and I'll add more... Also, if you see any grammatical mistakes or anything, feel free to criticize.  
~S_R  
  
Also, I'm not sure if I can upload this successfully so this is also an experiment. Thank you. 


End file.
